pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Shearwig
Shearwigs (トビンコ) are enemies in all three Pikmin games. The females of this species are never seen, as according to Olimar's notes, they spend nearly their entire life underground, somewhat similar to cicadas. They also do not possess the male's wings. The males have a dark green shell, sporting simple bug-like wings and large, sickle-shaped mandibles. They are slightly more aggressive than Male Sheargrubs, and take leave of the ground to hover up high after having lost at least half of their health to allow it to steadily return. While up in the air, these creatures are still within the reach of a Pikmin throw, of which just one accurate button-press is enough to kill one. When flying, Shearwigs are given the chance to regenerate health. In Pikmin, Shearwigs have enormous health regeneration. Pikmin 2 gives them slow health regeneration, but their health regeneration is much larger when in flight. Like other Mandiblards, Shearwigs have an affinity for chewing apart stick bridges, and they lose health while in water. The beasts fly up out of the water after losing half of their health, so this cannot kill them unless they bite onto a Pikmin while in the water. If they are hit directly with a Pikmin, they will die instantly, just like a Dwarf Bulborb. Another method is to throw Purple Pikmin onto a Shearwig; this tactic is rather effective, and will stun other Shearwigs in the area. In Pikmin 2, these enemies deal the most amount of damage to a captain, with the damage about 1/3 of the health without the Justice Alloy, and about 1/4 with the Justice Alloy. Shearwigs also have much more health than its relatives in Pikmin 2. In Pikmin 2's 2-Player Mode, Shearwigs may sometimes pop out when the player digs up a yellow marble. In Pikmin 3, somtimes when the shearwig is in the air, it will swoop down and grap a Pikmin and eat it. Notes Reel notes "The males of this species are able to fly, but the females remain underground." Olimar's Notes "Unusual for their genus, flying mandiblards have retained their wings. However, only the adult males of this species can fly. Females of this species spend most of their life span underground. They do emerge for a period after maturation to spawn, but never metamorphose." Louie's Notes "Grate this beast into a zest and whisk with sugar, cream, and chopped dark chocolate for a lusciously indulgent mousse that's a true culinary coup de grace!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Shearwigs are essentially Male Sheargrubs with wings. You can pluck a Shearwig from the air with a toss of a single Pikmin, then defeat it quickly with a small swarm. Although it takes some effort to aim and fire at the little bugs, they provide a good source of Pikmin sprouts." Minor glitches In Pikmin, there is a visual glitch that can happen when the Shearwigs in The Distant Spring by the Massage Machine are hiding underground. If they are hiding right on the ledge that goes into the water, they can be seen above ground, completely motionless. In the same game, Pikmin that are thrown or ordered into an area where Shearwigs are under the ground attack the ground as if something were there (similarly to the way White Pikmin unearth buried treasure). However, the Shearwigs will not come to the surface unless Captain Olimar moves near enough. This is useful for when Pikmin need to carry objects through an area with Shearwigs or Sheargrubs (such as the Guard Satellite or the Extraordinary Bolt), as the enemies don't attack, and it can be used to indicate whether any Mandiblards lie ahead. Gallery File:Shearwig.jpg|Artwork of three Shearwigs from Pikmin 2. Shearwig.png|Two Shearwigs in Pikmin 2. Shearwig fly.png|A Shearwig taking flight. Reel20 Shearwig.png|The Shearwig as seen in the Creature Montage of Pikmin. ZlCfzRDsw4w6UfkVLT.jpeg|Two flying Shearwigs in Pikmin 3. Shearwig1.jpg Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Shearwig's code name is "kabejuiC". In this same model viewer, the Shearwig has no wings. *The Shearwig is based on the real-life insect known as the Earwig, which has large mandibles and also has wings. Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Hole of Heroes Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Distant Spring Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Wistful Wild Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Snagret Hole Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:2-Player Battle